Flavor Of The Weak
by jaimiee
Summary: She shouldn’t have taken him back, because Lucas Scott doesn’t like her as much as she loves him. BL:BLP
1. Choking On Your Alibis

**Just a quick drabble-y one shot, even though I'll probably continue since I _always _do. It's based off a recent interview with Sophia Bush by Newsday' Kidsday. They were talking about Brooke's character and Sophia mentioned that Brooke doesn't take betrayal lightly so it set off a spark. Hope you like it.**

--

**S****ince claiming to be Mark Schwann makes some reviewers feel the need to insult me, I own craphole shit. The End.**

--

She should've expected it the first time, because Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were so perfect for each other. She didn't.

She should've forgiven them and went on with her life, a life without the backstabber and the fucking player. But she didn't, because Brooke Davis doesn't take betrayal lightly.

She shouldn't have taken him back, because Lucas Scott doesn't like her as much as she loves him. Well, didn't. Her relationship with Lucas Scott is in past tense now, because they're over. Or at least it will be in ten minutes when she drops by his house to break up with him.

Brooke Davis. She's a lot of things. A whore having been one of them. She's also a loyal friend, and other than her insanely hot body and fashion sense, it's what she prides herself on. So when Peyton _Son Of A Slut Go Fuck Herself Bitch Stupid Ugly Face_ Sawyer told her that she just so happens to have feelings for the boy Brooke's in love with, she wants to step aside and help the two people she loves most get what they really want. She knows, that even though Lucas doesn't say it, he doesn't love her as much as he'll ever love Peyton.

"_Brooke?"_

"_What Haley?" Brooke says, but she doesn't mean it as harsh as it comes out._

"_Don't you think you should cut Lucas and Peyton some slack? They're just friends."_

"_Yeah, just friends who just make out in the library while their girlfriend/best friend sits outside thinking they're in a life or death situation." She says, and this time she wants it to sound harsh and bitter because she can't just sit there and put on this happy face like absolutely nothing is wrong._

"_I'm going to kill him."_

Looks like Haley doesn't take betrayal well either.

"Brooke? Can I talk to you?"

"It's a free fucking country Lucas."

"Brooke stop. Can't we just stop this and be happy again? I'm sorry about the Peyton library thing. It wasn't a romantic moment and you would know that of you-"

"If I was there Luke? Well as you so sweetly pointed out I wasn't there, was I? Luke you didn't even tell me anything about the fucking moment so how do you expect me to understand? The way it looks inside my head, you came in, Peyton's leg magically healed, and you almost fucked her on the library floor. If you think it's anything less then that, then may you should've fucking said something."

--

She wants to tell him it's okay and that she loves him, that she just wants to stand here on the rivercourt with him, in his arms while she sobs.

"Are you in love with Peyton?" She says into his chest.

"No." He answers sternly.

"Are you fucking her?"

"No." He says again, stunned that she thinks so little of him. But that's stupid of him because he hurt her enough times to make her wonder is he's fucking someone else.

--

She should've expected it. But she didn't, she was blindsided and that's what hurts the most. Because Brooke Davis is loyal, and so she thought maybe, just maybe, that it would rub off on the boy she loves most and the girl she's known longest. But it didn't.


	2. Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

Okay, so I'm updating

**Okay, so I'm updating. Yeah I know, but since I got such nice reviews on the first chapter (thank you muy muy mucho.) here's another. I'm not gonna lie, they'll probably be shortish, but that's just the way I roll.**

**Anyway, this chapter was started because I read ****naley4eva93****'s**** story ****Slowdance on the Inside****, which is super rad, so you should read it. I hope she doesn't mind the free advertisement & I promise I'm not jocking any of her ideas, but it inspired me. The time lines all messed up in both chapters but it'll work out eventually. Lyrics are Mr.Brightside by The Killers.**

**R E V I E W. **

**--**

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head_

Lucas Scott is an eloquent speaker. He's a writer, that's what he loves. And sometimes he loves it just a little more than he loves his current girlfriend Peyton. Don't jump to conclusions, because she's well, great. With all the cascading raven hair and hazel eyes. Oh wait, that's his ex-girlfriend Brooke. Oops.

2 weeks ago, he told Brooke he wasn't in love with Peyton. Well that was obviously a lie. At least he isn't fucking her. They've only been on one date, but half the kids in this town are conceived on the first date, so it shouldn't really make a difference.

He goes for a run and when he stops to take a breath he's at the rivercourt. Figures, his mind set his feet on auto-pilot for this place. Everything looks the same, except for the girl in the Keith Scott Motors sweatshirt standing on the rocks.

"I've been looking for that." He says, and he hopes she knows he's kidding. She obviously didn't realize he was there, because she jumps and falls flat on her ass.

"Brooke!"

"I'm fine Lucas. You want the sweatshirt you can have it."

"You know you really shouldn't stand on pointy rocks with four-inch heels on." He says, trying to keep his tone light. He laughs on the inside because she may be standing on the bank of a river in jeans and a sweatshirt, but she still has to add the Brooke Davis flair.

"Yeah well you shouldn't sneak up on unsuspecting people." She says without the usual confidence, looking down at her boots. She thought that maybe they would've gotten ruined during that hurricane more than a couple months back, but they were fine. So now there's no proof that the moment actually happened.

_It's freezing and they're out in the middle of the fucking street fighting over Peyton._

"_I can't say anything bad about Peyton. She's my friend, and she's __your__ best friend!"  
"That's OK, you can say bad things about her."  
"Oh, Brooke."  
"The truth is, I care about Peyton."_

"_Then __what__ is the difference Lucas?"  
"The difference… the difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton."  
"But __why__? I __need__ to know __why__." She says sadly.  
"Because you… kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never __actually__ seen you read!" He lists and she smiles slightly.  
"And because… you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because… I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my __entire__ life… and they've __both__ been with you." He continues when she doesn't answer. "I mean that's… __gotta__ mean something, right?"  
"And because we're both… gonna get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you,…I can go on all night."  
"You did pretty good." Is all she says before her mouth is on his._

--

"You can hang onto the sweatshirt if you want to." He says after a minute of silence.

"No. I can't." She replies sternly.

"It's alright Brooke, really. I-"_  
_"No." She cuts him off. "Peyton said once that she slept with this shirt that smelled like her mom every night after she died. But then one night, it started smelling more like her then like her mom. Well that's what happened here. And I'll never get that back. Because you don't come over and sneak into my bed at night, and you don't hold me when I'm sad and miss my parents, and you don't save me. Because you can't. Because you can't save me if you're the one with your finger on the trigger."

He sneaks into Peyton's bed later that night. Good job Lucas.

"Were you with Brooke today?"

"Yeah."

"Was she hitting on you? She's such a slut."

"No she isn't. She's not trying to 'steal me away' Peyton. She's not you."

Screw being an eloquent speaker.

God Peyton. Now your boyfriend is going to end up in the arms of your ex best friend. Karma sucks. Wait, did he just call you a slut? Sucks for you…

--


	3. Cut To Mirror Your Intentions

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews. They're grrr-eat. Leave more, cause I'm greedy. **

**The song is by Def Leopard.**

"Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
Have you ever wanted someone,  
You just couldn't have?  
Have you ever tried so hard,  
That your world just falls apart?  
Have you ever needed someone so bad?"

Peyton gets jealous. She won't lie. Because everyone does sometimes. It's just that maybe her jealousy comes out a little too often for Lucas's liking.

"Peyton she's failing calculus! I'm just trying to help her graduate! What's your problem?" Lucas shouts.

"You're not fucking Tutor-Boy Lucas! Haley's the one who tutors people. What about me Lucas? We never spend any time together anymore. You're always with _her_."

Peyton Sawyer is a little selfish, too.

"Hey Luke?" Brooke says, innocently.

"Yes Brooke?" Lucas answers suspiciously. They've been sitting in his room for the past half hour listening to music and scouring over her calculus notes.

"It sure is nice out." She says casually.

"Brooke."

"C'mon Luke! Let's do something, I wanna go to the beach or out or anywhere." She begs.

"No! Come on Brooke you have to study. You have a calculus final tomorrow and if you don't pass you're not going to graduate."

"Fine." She pouts. "But I bet you I could whip your ass in a game of one-on-one."

"Okay. You and me. Rivercourt, now." He says, refusing to be teased by a girl.

"Yes!" She squeals, grabbing the basketball off his floor and running out the door. He watches as she attempts to bounce the ball while running down the sidewalk, and fails obviously.

"You suck you know that?" He says, creeping up behind her and stealing the ball out of her hands.

"Oh, you're so dead."

That they've managed to get over the constant hurt, deceit, and lying is a miracle in itself. They're closer than ever now and it might not be love, but Brooke will take what she can get.

Peyton watches as they frolic down the street, like fucking little kids hyped on sugar. She can't help but think that maybe they're cheating, but people who are cheating don't usually go out in public, do they? She watches him, her "boyfriend", grab Brooke by the waist and hoist her up to the net.

"That counts as my point!" She hears Lucas yell.

"No way, I put the ball in!" Brooke yells back.

That's about as much as Peyton can take before she storms over to the blacktop and stomps he foot on the ground.

"Every night I say a prayer  
in the hopes that there's a heaven  
and every night I'm more alone  
as the saints turn into sinners."

"Hey guys!" She spits sarcastically. "Having fun?"

Yeah, there's just something about Peyton Sawyer and jealousy…

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \**** my anti-drug.**

**I stole that from someone but I can't remember who. Oh well. I hope you liiiiked it.**

**What? You didn't like it? Well….Yer a whore.**


	4. Like The First Time

It's quite possibly the hottest day in Tree Hill history, and Lucas is sitting inside his room without the air conditioning on

It's quite possibly the hottest day in Tree Hill history, and Lucas is sitting inside his room without the air conditioning on. His eyes are glued to his computer screen as he types and types because, let's face it, besides hanging out with Brooke and making out with Peyton that's all he does.

"Oh. My. God. It's like a friggen oven in here." Brooke says as she bursts through his door in red cotton shorts and a white tee shirt. Her long straight hair falls down her back as she stomps to the air conditioner in his window and presses the on button. After a minute of pressing the button she walks over to his light switch and flips it a couple times.

"Fuck." She curses turning around to face him.

"What?" He answers, snapping out of his daze.

"The powers out."

"Really? I didn't notice." He says casually and returns to typing while she glares at him.

She paces back and forth mumbling something about the food in her fridge melting, and when he reminds her that there's nothing in her fridge, which is why she's always eating out of his, she calms down and relaxes onto his bed.

"Well what about your food Smarty-pants?"

"Then I guess we have some eating to do." He answers, shutting his laptop and chasing her out to the kitchen.

--

Hours later they sit indian style on the kitchen floor, him eating out of a butter pecan ice cream container, and her eating the leftover lasagna his mom made last night.

"Luke?" She says.

"Hmm?" He replies with a mouthful or ice cream.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last weekend at the Rivercout with Peyton."

"She's over it Brooke." He sighs. "It wasn't a big deal."

"I know, I know." She trails off.

"What's on your mind Bee?"

"I don't know. I just feel like maybe I'm putting g her in the position that I was in before, if that makes any sense." She says, staring at the lasagna.

"Yeah, I guess. Brooke, we're friends, closer than me and Haley even right now and I really like it. I love hanging out with you and Peyton isn't going to stop me." He says.

"Well." She says, taking a deep breath. "I think this lasagna was better the first time."

Now that Lucas has deemed them best friends, things are a little more relaxed. So they sit on his kitchen floor and eat, and talk about how fast high school went, how much they've changed, his mom's pregnancy, graduation, and fight over the last piece of pie from the café. And then they have sex.

--

**Sex is like a gun  
you aim  
you shoot  
you run.**

**--**

"_Luke it's hot!" Brooke whines as she eats the pie she won fair and square in countless games of rock-paper-scissors._

"_So go take a shower." He says, stealing a forkful._

"_Hey!" She says, slapping his hand away. "Anyway the lights in there don't work."_

"_So?" _

"_So I'm afraid of the dark." She admits quietly._

"_Fine Scaredy-Cat, I'll sit in the bathroom with you."_

"_Thank you, Perv." She says skipping to the bathroom._

_When Brooke steps out of the shower he can see her outline in the dark, and her perfect curves that beg him to touch her. They lock lust-filled eyes in the dark and on impulse she straddles him on the closed toilet seat, naked. His hands roam her body and she pulls his shirt over his head. They end up naked on the bathroom rug, a puddle of moans and content sighs._

"Fuck." Brooke says, grabbing her clothes off the bathroom floor. She had slid Lucas's arm off her waist after he fell asleep, and raced around the bathroom panicking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck times infinity plus one." She repeats, unlocking the bathroom door and stepping into the hallway quietly.

"Fuck."

--

**R E V I E W W W W W W W W**


	5. He Knows All Her Favorite Songs

"Choose life. Choose a job. Choose a career. Choose a family. Choose a fucking big television. Choose washing machines, cars, compact disc players and electrical can openers... Choose getting wrecked and wondering who the fuck you are on a Sunday morning. Choose sitting on that couch watching mind numbing, spirit crushing game shows, stuffing junk food into your mouth. Choose rotting away at the end of it all, pissing your last in a miserable home, nothing more than an embarrassment to the selfish, fucked-up brats you spawned to replace yourself. Choose your future. Choose life. It's just life."

--

"Stop." She whisper yells to the boy in the seat next to her.

"What?" He says back, glancing at the teacher as he drones on about cosmos and comets.

"Looking at me like you've seen me naked." She mumbles quietly.

"I have seen you naked." He smirks. "We dated for a while, and you're Brooke Davis."

"Recently." She says, glaring at him. "And I know who I fucking am so shut up." She growls, lightly slapping him.

It's only been a day, but Lucas Scott knew exactly what happened when he woke up on his bathroom floor alone last night. He sits in the classroom of the one teacher that insists on still teaching seniors 2 weeks before school ends and steals glances at Brooke every chance he can. 10 minutes later the teacher releases them and Brooke storms out of the room as fast as she can.

"Hey Peyton, I slept with Lucas."

"I slept with him."

"I had sex with your boyfriend."

"I fucked Lucas."

"Lucas fucked me?"

This isn't working. Brooke sits in her room waiting for Peyton to come over. She can't stand this feeling, because she doesn't know what it is. Oddly enough it's not guilt that bubbles inside her. Because Brooke would have sex with Lucas right now, the way he-. No. Stop! She can't keep doing this. She broke up with him. Remember? And then the doorbell rings. And Brooke realizes that she's fucked.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton says, looking down at her scuffed boots.

"I slept with Lucas." She says. It's like a band-aid right? Just get it over with.

"When." She growls, and it's more of a statement than a question. Like she already knew this was coming.

"Saturday." Brooke answers shamefully and a hand collides with her face.

"Fuck you." Peyton says and walks away, leaving the brunette fallen in the doorway, a bluish bruise forming around her eye, blood trickling down her lip.

She wakes up later, the soft lighting in her bathroom shining in her eyes, Her lip stings as someone pats a towel on her face. She's perched on the bathroom counter, Lucas's hand supporting her back as she drifts in and out of consciousness.

"Hi." She rasps quietly.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby." He laughs, handing her and bag full of ice to press on her now black eye. She glares at him when he continues.

"So did you hit her back?" He asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No." She sighs. "But I told her."

"Yeah I figured, she really can throw a punch."

"Shut up." She says "So what do we do now?"

"Watch a movie?" He asks.

"Lucas. Go home and go to sleep. I'll see you at school."

"Brooke-"

"Go."

--

"Okay guys settle down" Mr. Denver says. "I've got a project for you all."

The entire class groans like little kids and Lucas slumps in his seat next to Brooke. He'd been trying to talk to her all morning but he honestly didn't know what to say. There's a box full of electronic baby dolls on the desk and they all know what's coming next.

"Welcome to life Mommies and Daddies, Congratulations. Boys, pair with the girl to your left and get ready for the parental experience." Mr. Denver says.

"Brooke."

"Shut up."

"Fine." He groans as Mr. Denver place an electronic baby girl between him and Brooke. She grabs the baby and makes her way to the classroom door when the period ends and turns around, glaring, when Lucas doesn't follow.

"Well are you coming or not, Daddy?"


	6. Make It All Be Wonderful Again

--

**--**

**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do**

The shrill cry that comes from the small, well, robot pierces Brooke's ears and she quickly brings her hands up to cover them. She grabs the baby and sets it on her hip, pacing around the room, and kicks Lucas's shoulder. Lucas, who had been passed out on his living room floor, jumps up and groans, reaching his arms out to Brooke and taking the doll.

'She' instantly calms down.

"What the fuck." Brooke says, collapsing onto the couch again. "Why does she only not cry with you?"

"I dunno." He says, patting the baby's back. They sit on the couch for a little while until Lucas asks a question Brooke never thought she'd hear.

"Do you ever wish you would've been pregnant in the beginning of this year?"

"Do I what?" Broke says shocked.

"You heard me."

His question sends Brooke back in time for a little bit, to when she was covering for Haley's pregnancy.

_Whore. Skank. Slut. Whore, whore whore. Chris Keller's kid. Abortion. _

Words she heard a little too much during those few weeks. Brooke can hardly concentrate and decides to use this time for a little, uh, experimenting.

"What if I was pregnant?" She says.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Lucas's thought go a mile a minute and possibilities run through his mind.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Lucas are we really gonna go through this again?"

"Can you just tell me?"

"I'm not." She says, but he still looks doubtful. "I swear to God."

"Okay."

--

Things are a little silent and awkward. It's like that with them now. The best friend thing comes and goes, but at the end of the day it ends up back at their relationship. A topic Brooke isn't exactly fond of.

"You know I would do anything for you right?" Lucas says.

"I know."

"Well then-"

"We didn't name the baby." Brooke says, cutting him off. She's not ready for this conversation yet.

"Uhm, okay. Well what do you wanna name it?"

"Well it's a girl right?" She says. "So maybe we should name it, like, I have no idea."

"Yeah cause that's a really good name for a baby."

"Well what do you have, Mr. Literate?"

"Let's name it Steinbeck."

"Well, aren't you amazing?" She mocks, and he glares at her. "Fine! We'll name it Steinbeck. But if anyone asks it was all you."

"It was all me." He says proudly.

"Shut up."

The baby cry's again and Brooke jumps, burying her face in a nearby pillow.

"Stupid Steinbeck."

**Filler. Review. **


End file.
